Stand still, look pretty
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: A Jenny/Nate story, that'll keep you guessing. Sorry if the summary sucks, but the story is definitely worth reading.
1. Chapter 1

_Stand still, look pretty_

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the storyline. **Spoilers **from _1.13_ to the _season finale_. This _story_ is** tv-show based** and is also **AU.**

Jenny Humphrey, the little freshman who's known for being a total goody-goodie. Is finally turning over a new leaf and re-defining herself so-to- speak.

She incessantly began tapping her freshly polished fingernails on the kitchen counter, as she waited for her dad to come home. _Ugh, dad where are you?!_ she thought. Not too long after, her dad opened the front and suantered along inside heading over to the couch.

"Dad, what took you so long. You said you'd be here like two hours agao" she whined.

"Relax Jen, I'm here now. What is it?" her dad said groggily, letting out a yawn.

"Um, I was wondering if I meet my friend for ice cream?" Jenny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes making her little pouty face. The one her dad couldn't resist.

"Does this _friend_ have a name?" Rufus asked, resting his head in his hand.

She looked down for a moment, and bit her lip unsure if she should tell her dad the truth. "Before you jump to conclusions we're _just _friends, Nate just wants to take me out for ice cream. Please can I go?" she pleaded.

"Nate Archibald?" he repeated.

"Yeah" she said softly. "Can I go?"

"Isn't he the same kid who broke your heart" he said, ponderingly.

"No dad, that _wasn't_ him" she said harshly, not wanting to re-live the moment. "Nate's different. He's sweet, funny, and loves animals"

"I'm sorry Jenny, but the answer is no. You're still grounded, you've really disappointed me Jenny. I'm not letting you go" Rufus said sternly.

She glared at the dad for a moment and scoffed, stomping off to her room she slammed the door. She plopped down on her bed, burying her face in the pillow she began to cry.

Moments later, her cell phone began ringing loudly. Stretching out her hand towards the nightstand she fumbled around for her phone, propping herself up on one arm she rubbed her eye vigorously answering, "Hello?"

"Jenny, is that you?" Nate said worriedly.

She brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "Who is this?"

"It's me Nate" he said, sitting down on the steps of the Met. "You sound like you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Oh hi, Nate" she said, curling her lips into a small smile. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry about today, I have to cancel, my dad won't let me go out. Apparently, I'm still _grounded. _Is there any way we can reschedule?"

"Uh sure" he scratched his head for a moment responding, "How about Thursday after school. I'm sure you'll be out of punishment by then"

"Okay, that sounds great. Thanks so much for understanding" Jenny sniffled, smiling happily. "Talking to you makes my day a _whole_ lot brighter"

"Aw Jenny, that's so sweet. Talking to you my day a whole lot brighter too" he smiled. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Mhm" Jenny giggled, then nodded. "Bye Nate"

"Bye Jenny" he closed his phone, dusting himself off he turned around and walked home.

Using the back sleeve of her shirt, she wiped her eyes once more before shuffling into the living room.

"Dad" she said, softly her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jenny, what's the matter?" he said, eyeing his daughter worriedly for a moment.

"Nothing" she shrugged. "Do you think I'll be off punishment by Thursday?"

"I don't know, Jen. You tell me. Do _you_ think you'll be off punishment by Thursday?" Rufus said, questioningly.

"I - I don't know. But I hope so. What is it going to take for you to believe in me again?" she said, sitting down on the empty seat in front the counter.

"_What is it going to take_, Jenny you really shoudln't have to ask me that. If you want me to believe in you, then prove to me that I can count on you" Rufus said, in a comforting tone.

"Dad, do you... hate me?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Hate you, Jenny I love you and nothing you do will ever change that. Come over here" he gestured, pulling his only daughter into a hug.

Jenny broke the hug, and kissed her dad on the cheek. Walking back towards her room, she sat on her bed crossing one leg into the other. She laid her head against a pillow and began to think, how much simplier her life was a few years ago. Before, she met Asher, before she began falling for him, and before he broke her heart.

There was a light tapping on her door. But loud enough for Jenny to hear. Slowly getting off the bed, she walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she said softly.

There was no answer.

"Hello, is anybody there" Jenny said again.

Once more the person began tapping on the door.

She clenched her teeth together, opening the door she said, "Hel-" She shook her head, as a confused look fell over her face as she gazed up at the person who stood in front her door. "Nate, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here?"

"I wanted to see you. I came in through the back door" Nate said, smirking.

"That's sweet. But we _don't_ have a back door" she said, quirking an eyebrow at Nate.

"Fire escape" he said smugly, laughing.

"Get in here" she giggled, pulling him into her room, closing the door behind him.

He stumbled back onto her bed. "Who knew you were so fiesty" she said, eyeing her up and down for a moment.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes, and shoved him lightly sitting down next to him. "Anyways, why are you really here?"

"I told I wanted to see you" Nate said defensively, a blush slight creeping into his cheeks.

_Oh my god,_ It's not every day I get to see a boy blush. That is too adorable. "Nate, why are you nice to me?"

"Because, like I've said a million times before. I care about you" Nate said, looking into Jenny's icy blue eyes.

"Are we like best friends or something" Jenny asked, hoping she didn't sound like a total idiot.

"I would think so. I mean we've known each toher since we were like five" Nate said, smiling widely.

Jenny took a deep breath, "So..."

"I was wondering. What do you really think of me" Nate said, in all seriousness.

"Uh, that's a tough question" she teased, smiling at him. "Well for one you're super sweet, and you're funny"

"Is that all you think of me as?" Nate asked, trying to sound disappointed.

"I don't know. I mean I care about you alot. So much, at times it scares me" Jenny said softly, looking down at the fuzzy pink carpet that was at the side of her bed.

"So you wouldn't be offended, if I did this" Nate said, leaning inward placing his hands around her waist. Kissing her softly.

At first she resisted, but the moment she felt all the butterflies in stomach beginning to flutter she easily gave in.

Deeping the kiss, he lightly pushed her causing her lay on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The two soon got lost in a deep kiss, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck her hands getting tangled in in his matted brown hair, as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Jenny placed a hand on Nate's chest, leaning forward she spoke. "Nate, I really think we slow down. I mean, as fun as this is... what if we get caught. I just want to take things slow okay"

"Slow is fine" Nate said softly, kissing her neck.

She giggled, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Nate seriously" she tried to say with as much seriousness as she could muster.

"Mhm" he said, paying no attention as he nibbled at the side of her neck.

Jenny began giggling rather loudly. "Nate" she whined.

Nate was obviously ignoring her, he was having too much fun nibbling at her neck.

Jenny sat there for a moment, twiddling her thumbs in lap as she looked around her room innocently.

"Earth to J" Nate whispered softly, now nibbling at her ear.

She bit down on lip, to stop herself from laughing. "God, Nate_ please_ stop"

For once, he actually stopped. Turning around he faced Jenny, who sat there looking down. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I - I mean no... I don't know okay. I'm alittle confused right now" Jenny stammered, avoiding Nate's gaze.

"J, I'm up here" he said, cupping her face in his hands forcing her to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

She stared at him, her blush turning a very bright shade of red. "I... I want to know why you think you can just come here and kiss me and whatever else and expect things to be okay"

"Whoa, J. Calm down. How did we get here" Nate said, glared at Jenny's dresser mirror. "We were just having so much fun. What are you getting so upset"

"I don't want to talk to about it" Jenny shouted. "Can you just leave?"

Nate glared at coldly for a moment, and then left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

_Errh, _she groaned. She plopped down on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. _I hate this, I am such an idiot._

Nate walked outside, staring up the clouds he thought_, My world, my sky, my best friend. She will always be in the clouds._

Jenny walked out of her room in a huff and stomped over to the kitchen. She angrily opened the fridge, taking out a piece of cake she sat around the counter and ate it in peace.

That is… until, her brother came strolling in from god-knows-where but it _certainly _wasn't from school.

"Jenny, I just saw Nate outside did something happen?" he asked curiously, throwing his bag down on the couch.

"No, why do you care?" she said harshly.

"I don't" he snapped back. "But you ever have a problem you know you can always come to me right"

"Of course. Dan, I know you'll always be there for me" Jenny said softly, curling her lips into a small smile.

He walked over to his little sister and gave her a hug.

Dan broke the hug, pointing to the piece of cake that was in her plate. "Chocolate cake?"

"No, strawberry I can give you a piece if you really want it. So, do you want a piece?"

"Yeah I do, so can I have some" Dan asked, staring at the delicious cake in Jenny's plate.

"Nope" Jenny smirked, taking up the plate she shuffled back into her room.

Jenny took one more bite of her cake before, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Serena's number.

It rang once, then again before she got her voicemail.

"Serena's, not home right now. Leave your name and message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

Jenny waited for the beep, and left her a message. "Hey Serena. It's me Jenny, is it alright I come by the Palace later tonight" Soon after she left the message, she closed her phone shut and threw it on her bed.

Feeling restless she turned on some music and soon fell asleep.

**Her Dream...**

_"Nate, where are we going?" Jenny asked, nervously holding Nate's hand tightly._

_"It's a surprise" Nate said, staring down at the short blonde._

_"But. I don't like surprises" Jenny whined, softly._

_"Jenny just trust me" Nate said, stroking Jenny's hand lightly._

_"Nate" she breathed._

_Nate stopped in front a wooden door, opening it he took off his shirt._

_Jenny's eyes widened slightly, then got back to normal size she cried, "Nate, please don't go"_

_"Babe, what are you so afraid of?" Nate asked worriedly, eyeing his girlfriend._

_"I... I just don't want you to go" Jenny said a tear streaming down her face._

_Nate walked towards, gently placing both hands upon Jenny's soft skin he lightly stroked her face._

_Jenny closed her eyes for a moment, biting down on her lip she opened them, placing her hands on top of Nate's._

_He brushed a stray strand of hair out Jenny's face just enough to whisper in her ear. "Jenny, I love you"_

_"Nate... I love you too" she said softly, searching Nate's eyes lovingly._

_He leaned inward alittle, kissing her atop the forehead._

_Jenny smiled weakly. He pulled her closer and hugged her tight._

**End of dream...**


End file.
